


NEWS JUST IN: Tony Stark blind?

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Tony Stark, Glory Is a good dog, Guide Dog, News being news, Steve Rogers In denial, Stsve doesn’t think dogs can help the blind, Tony Stark Is blind, Tony acts normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Tony Stark Is spotted on the streets of Manhattan, weaving through crowds of people with his guide dog Glory at his left side.Of course, the news has to jump aboard the ship of rumours and Steve doesn’t believe anything he’s hearing or seeing.
Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	NEWS JUST IN: Tony Stark blind?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write about blind Tony and his guide dog Glory because honestly, I have not seen very many works of a blind Tony Stark going about his life and trying to convince everyone he’s not blind. Or something along the lines.
> 
> I think the topic of disabled Avengers Is pretty cool.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“NEWS JUST IN: Tony Stark blind?”

Flashed across the screen, multiple news stations already having jumped onto the so called rumour. A lanky brunette with dark eyes dressed In a blouse sat at a desk with another member of the news anchor. “That’s right, you have not misheard!” She spoke up, the background behind her displaying pictures of Tony Stark spotted walking down the streets of Manhattan with a black shepherd adorning a harness at his left side. “Tony Stark was spotted a couple hours ago by eye witnesses after his strange disappearance for two months. A guide dog spotted at his left side. Does this mean Tony Stark Is blind?” The brunette would ramble on, talking with the other person at the desk. “That’s right Janette, another eye witness by the name of David Livingstone took a brief video of the disappearing billionaire speeding down the sidewalks with the dog In stride, take a look.” The screen would change from the two reporters to the video sent In by the eye witness. It showed Tony Stark on the other side of the busy street, a large black shepherd adorning a brown-red leather harness at his left side, the said billionaire holding onto a handle attached to the harness. The pair would weave past people skillfully, fast In stride and equally matched. The camera would follow the two until they took a sharp left and disappeared onto another street.

The screen would flick to black as It was switched off, Steve Rogers standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a tv remote resting In his right hand. Ocean blue eyes narrowed at the dark screen, shaking his head. His colleague and teammate was In no way blind, he couldn’t possible be. Nothing hinted at the genius being blind, sure he had questioned the dog’s appearance around the Tower but every time Tony would dismiss his questions. Steve had seen blind or low vision people, had worked with them. Tony was absolutely nothing like that, the genius made eye contact, was able to follow your movements around the room, even able to read what was In front of him. Sure, he occasionally ran Into things (like his dog), or navigated skillfully through the Tower In complete darkness.. but Steve passed that off as Tony having lived there for such a long time and how many times he walked around half asleep. There was no way Howard Stark had a blind son that took over Stark Industries and was able to operate the Iron Man suit. No way. Shaking his head, Steve dismissed the news as running rumours as per usual. Besides, when could a dog help someone blind? Definitely not back In his time.

~

Tony stood In the middle of his workshop, currently testing a new repulsor out on the recent Iron Man suit gauntlets. Over at the desk on a higher up platform with some of the recent suits In glass display and holding cases, lay a large black shepherd. Brown eyes watching the genius from afar. The shepherd was currently tethered to the desk leg via Its leather leash, a safety measure to ensure It didn’t get up and wander or get In the way of the technology Tony was testing. A small, microchip sized, earpiece lay In the genius’ ear, giving off a small clicking noise when he moved his arm Into the right position and lineup. Upon that clicking, he released fire on the practice target. Hearing the familiar whir getting louder and within seconds the target was shot Into pieces across the other side of the room. The kickback of the repulsor fire without the entire suit on made Tony ground his feet heavily Into the floor to ensure he wasn’t sent backwards. A pleased smirk would rest on his face as his arm lowered which then powered down the active repulsor as a response. “JARVIS, bring up the Information on the test just performed. I want to see how the gauntlet performed. Oh and please do tell me how much that target shattered across the room.” The engineer would request, turning a complete 180 and walking forwards until his foot made contact with the two steps up to the platform. “The target was successfully obliterated Into quite a few hundred pieces on the other side of the room, sir. Magnificent job as always.” Came the AI’s reply. Tony would grin In amusement, successfully finding his desk chair where he left It last. “You flatter me, J.”

Gripping the edge of his desk, he’d use It as a guide to pull himself towards his desk where his hands would find the holographic keyboard on Instinct. The shifting of a furry body at his left side would draw his attention and the brown amber eyed genius would look to his left, reaching a hand down to rest on the head of the shepherd. “Pretty Impressive display, huh Glory?” He would question, getting a huff In return from the pointed eared, sleek canine. “Thought so.” Tony would beam, rubbing one of her large ears. JARVIS would Interrupt the one sided conversation. “Sir, It appears the news are all over you once again.” Raising an eyebrow, Tony tilted his head to the ceiling. “What about this time?” “It seems to be about your sudden and fast appearance earlier today with Glory.” The AI responded. Tony hummed, tapping his fingers on the large pointed snout of his canine companion. “Bring up the most recent reports. I wanna see this and what they’re saying.” JARVIS complied, bringing up one of the local news reports on the subject.

After a while, Tony scoffed. “I love how they’re trying to determine the breed of my guide dog.” His head would turn to Glory who gave a small woof. “Exactly, you are no dog.” The genius agreed, reaching over and petting her head. “What was It, 75% wolf and 25% German Shepherd? I think that was It.” Tony rambled, half listening to the news rattle on about the brief spotting of him and his ‘dog’. “Just hopefully no one on the team believes this shit, that’s the last thing we want.” He grumbled, dismissing the hologram playing the news with one hand. Deciding to get back to work. “Alright J, bring up the schematics.”


End file.
